


Don't Mind if We Do

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_kinkfest, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Married Couple, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Watching Draco wank, Pansy isn't as tired as she thought.





	Don't Mind if We Do

Pansy collapsed face-first into the pillow and groaned. "You were right. That dinner was boring. And long. So, _so_ long."

Draco flung one arm over her waist and dragged her across the bed to tuck her head under his chin. "Told you. Mathilda spend three hours talking about herself?"

"If only," Pansy muttered into his chest. She shifted to toss one leg over his hip. "She spent three hours talking about her _dogs_. Do you know the difference between an English springer spaniel and a Welsh springer spaniel? Or the American water spaniel and the Irish water spaniel? Because I do. I learned all about them tonight. In excruciating detail. The photos, Draco. There were hundreds of photos."

He snorted. "I warned you. No amount of getting introduced to someone famous will make up for having to sit through a Snyder-Thwaite dinner."

Pansy groaned again. "I didn't even get the introduction! Katherine Werty begged off! I spent three hours hearing about _spaniels_ , and didn't have anything to show for it. Should have stayed home and shagged you like I wanted."

"We could always do that now," he said, rolling onto his back. He spread his arms and rolled his hips under her leg. "I'm naked and willing. And I promise not to mention dogs even once. I may bark a couple of times if you do that twisty thing again, though."

"Love to, but I'm exhausted." Pansy slid her hand down his chest and beneath the blanket. She rested her fingers on his cock, patting gently. "But if you two want to get busy on your own, go for it. I don't mind."

He laughed. "You never mind. One of the many reasons I'm glad to be with you. Some women--"

"Astoria."

" _Some_ women object to a bloke having it off with himself. Like he's insulting her."

Pansy gave him a long stroke as she got up to strip. "Never was a problem for me," she said, watching Draco shove the blanket down to his feet, sit up against the headboard, and wrap one hand around his cock. She put a little extra wiggle into her undressing for him, teasing with flashes of nipple before dropping her bra on the floor. "I like it. Even better if he tells me he's thinking about me while he does it. Not that he actually has to be, you understand, but he should tell me that he is." 

Draco grinned at her. "Lucky you, I always am. Thinking about you, that is."

"Liar," she said affectionately. She turned around and bent over low, legs spread. The position didn't let her tug her knickers very low, but when she peeked between her legs, the flash in Draco's eyes was worth it. She kicked her knickers across the carpet. She crawled onto the bed beside Draco and stuffed pillows behind her for a better view. 

Draco ran his thumb over the head of his cock and tipped his head back, closing his eyes. He stroked slowly, long fingers constantly moving. "I _am_ thinking about you," he said. "That holiday we took in Cornwall. You sucked me off at Arthur's castle. "

Pansy licked her lips, her eyes never leaving his hand. "Tintagel. You never came that fast in your life."

His grip tightened around the base. "Maybe when I was sixteen. But, um." His cock twitched and he swallowed hard. "It was the excitement. Thinking someone could spot us at any minute."

"You always did like a little danger." Pansy brought one hand up to her chest and gently pinched her nipple. "The thought of someone catching us. Don't think I didn't know that was what was behind half our shags at Hogwarts."

Despite her exhaustion, watching Draco had Pansy's blood heating. She cradled her breasts and rubbed her thumbs over her nipples. Draco's hand slowed, then stopped, and Pansy made a soft noise of protest.

"Thought you were tired," Draco said with a quiet laugh.

"Found a little more energy than I realized. Get back to it, Malfoy."

"Oh no." He clucked his tongue. "If you have enough energy to move your hands, you have enough to move them lower."

Pansy dragged her hand down the length of her torso, toying at the neatly trimmed strip of hair on her mound before settling her fingers on her thigh. "Lower like this?" she asked archly. "That what you meant?"

Draco snorted. "Have you always been this much of a tease? I can't believe I didn't know that before now. I may have to ask for a divorce."

"Like you'd find someone else who could put up with you. Sends surprise flowers to the office? Buys tampons without having to ask which ones? Never leaves little beard hairs in the sink? Bleh." She rolled her eyes. "Who wants that? You're stuck with me."

He laughed and sat up, pushing her legs apart to kneel between them. "Suppose you're right. I'm a hard act to follow." He leered at her. "Speaking of hard. Shall I get back to it?"

Snickering, Pansy tucked both hands between her thighs. She slowly coaxed her labia open and drew one finger up the exposed pink flesh to rest over her clit. "Think you can hold out for me?" she asked. "Might take me a bit."

"Take as long as you need," he said, grinning. "You're not the only one who doesn't mind their partner doing some solo work. Besides, I'm a little busy here, so...." 

She stuck her tongue out at him and slid her finger into her cunt. A couple of swift pumps got her skin wet. She pulled out to circle her clit, the slick pad of her finger sending a spark deep into her. 

Draco laid his free hand on her knee, rubbing his thumb over her skin in the same rhythm as he stroked his cock. "Who do you think about?" he asked. He glanced up to her face, grey eyes already iron-dark, and licked his lips. He held her gaze for a few seconds before looking down again. "I told you. Tell me."

Deliberately, she used her free hand to hold herself open, giving him a better view as she slid her finger down and inside again. "You," she said quietly. "Always you. Since the first time I did this."

"Even when we broke up?" His hand pushed up her thigh, thumb brushing hers each time she moved. 

"Even then." Her skin was slick, her body opening, and she pushed two fingers into herself. She stretched upwards and pressed hard on that small, semi-rough spot on the upper wall of her cunt, and her next breaths caught and stuttered. "I-I, ah. I never. Stopped thinking about you."

Draco's hand sped up, matching the rise and fall of his chest. "Confession," he muttered, each syllable a little growled. "Same here."

Pansy looked at him, the red flush across his cheeks, the sweat on his forehead and temples. She drew her fingers out of her body and brushed the sticky tips over his mouth. 

He licked her hand, eyes locking on hers, and leaned forward. He braced over her, hand pumping between them. 

Pansy tilted her hips. The tip of Draco's cock brushed her clit with each stroke. She pushed herself up with one hand to kiss him. "Close," she whispered. 

He nodded wildly, head drooping until his fringe brushed her shoulder. Low, breathy grunts built to a broken moan as he came.

She curled her hand beneath his tip and caught a palmful. Spreading it over her cunt, she rubbed hard on her clit. A gentle push guided Draco's still-hard length into her, and she squeezed around him. A few more strokes from her fingers, a few quick thrusts from his cock, and she shuddered into a slow orgasm.

Draco dropped to his elbows. "That squeezing thing," he said into the curve of her breast. "That's almost as good as the twisty thing."

Pansy wiped her hand on the sheet, then patted his back. "Glad you like. It's fun for me too. Your eyes cross when I do it."

He laughed, pecked a kiss on her shoulder, and rolled over to flop bonelessly beside her. "You know," he said, "that was just as exhausting as having sex."

"I think we did. Right at the end there."

He waved one hand vaguely in the air between them. "Details."

Pansy took a deep breath, gathering the strength to turn over. She draped herself over his chest. "Now I really am tired. Think I'll fall asleep right here. You don't mind being a pillow, do you?"

He patted her hair. "Nah. Go for it. I don't mind."


End file.
